the imperial knights
by skibummat
Summary: the emporer's newest wing commander gets a beautiful gift for his service to the empire, but what will she be to him, and what will his unit do to change everything?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- the star wars universe and all characters from the movies books belong to Lucas and Lucas works so on the only stuff that is mine are the oc's which make up most of the story

**The admiral's mistress**

Chapter one- Nightstalker's fury

The old couple stood in a passenger dock at the main star port of chepin III. Chepin III was a nice warm planet with lush forests and a warm climate. The perfect place for an old retired couple to spend a few weeks. Despite the man's slight worrying they were far calmer than the people around them. There were hundreds of humans and aliens milling about trying to get from one place to another. The huge bay windows on one side showed the nearby forest. The much smaller windows on the other side were dark with the shadow of the huge factory sitting next to the star port. The transports full to the brim with weapons went from the factory were they were made to the star port to be transported all over the empire.

"You did tell Sean that we were going home today?"

"Yes honey don't worry he will be here to see us off and then he will visit us at home in a few weeks after he is done with this trip."

The man smiled at the thought of his grown up son and clamed down resolving to wait.

Same time

"Sir this just came in."

The captain of the rebel cruiser walked over to the communications console and looked at the message.

_This is the part of the job I hate, now I have to kill all those people because of the damned weapons plant; the imperials had to build it right next to the spaceport. Sithspawn they knew this would happen._

Frowning the captain looked out across the bridge at the men and women under his command. They were going about their duties calmly. _Damn me for me for making them murders, damn the imperials for making me do this._

The general quarter's siren was heard throughout the ship and men scrambled to their battle posts. "Helmsmen put us in orbit over the star port charge all forward batteries. Fire when we get in range."

The officer turned white then swallowed and nodded. "Yes sir." The rebel fleet moved forwards with the cruiser at its head. Then the cruiser stopped and bolts of green and red streaked out to the ground causing unseen devastation.

"Sir we have a new contact. Designate sierra one just emerged from hyperspace one thousand meters of to starboard."

"I thought that the imperials had a response time around ten min's to get here?"

"They do sir, this looks like a smuggler. He is turning toward us, he probably saw us fire at the planet. I recommend we send alpha flight of x-wings to engage and deploy the rest as a screen to stop any fighters from the planet."

"Do it."

The ship was the Nightstalker, and she was in fact a smuggler ship. Her pilot's eyes burned almost black with rage at what he had seen them do. _**NO**, these rebel sithspawn will die I swear they will pay for what they have done today. _With that he activated his shields and warmed up weapons while turning to face the incoming fighters.

_He must be insane, he is attacking the whole fleet with that tiny ship, o well, hate killing the brave ones but we have to, _thought one of the x-wing pilots before looking over his weapons displays one more time.

The fighters came in as a wedge at full speed meaning to split and fire into the ships sides.

Sean chuckled, _overconfident nerfherders, they think they can just run me down with half their fighter screen._ Still smiling he tightened his grip over the control stick and brought the crosshairs over the center x-wing. The nightstalker was armed with 4 linked quad canons meant to be fired from the cockpit, a battery of homing missiles, and a proton torpedo launcher. _Back into combat and I thought these weapons would be deterrence to anybody with decent sensors._

The first x-wing fireball as it was hit and the rest of the flight scattered. The Nightstalker ran towards the gap and turned to follow one of them, destroying it with ease as well. _The x-wings are the best shielded star fighters around, _thought Sean as he depressed the trigger for the third time in less than a minute _and what messes they make._

After finishing off all but one fighter he noticed the difference in piloting. The x-wing was out gunned but it was slightly faster in a run, and the pilot had taken all of his spare energy from the shields and put it into his engines.

Still it was no use and the pilot finally ejected as the Nightstalker got into firing position.

_Well he lived through it minus his fighter,_ thought Sean.

The captain gripped his console and cursed in every language he knew. _He outguns the fighters and this ship can't hit him without taking most of them with it. Damn "_Send in the rest of the fighters charge up the engines for a hyperspace jump when the imperials arrive, and put the frigates in between us and him to give fire support for the fighters."

"Yes sir."

_I wonder why they killed all of those people. Sith it doesn't matter they will all pay for it regardless. _With that thought Sean pulled the trigger with the switch set for missiles.

The homing missiles ran strait into the x-wing flight, only one of them ejected in time.

"Sir alpha flight and beta flight are gone should we advance the frigates or go into hyperspace?"

"Tell the frigates to kill him, and light him up with all forward batteries but don't fire unless you get a clean shot."

"Yes sir"

_That was half a million credits worth of missiles and I thought the rebels were cheap. _Sean saw the frigates and frowned _well armed but probably too slow, lets find out _with that he transferred all spare energy to the engines and pushed the throttle all the way forward. _I hope that's fast enough_

The Nightstalker flew right under the first frigate coming out behind the other and fired. The ship lost most of its engine compartment to the savage destruction of the cannons. But as opposed to drifting around its weapons exploded and all that remained was a burning hulk.

Imperial star destroyer emperor's fury

"Sir I have the imperial governor of Chepin III on the com."

The captain looked at the screen next to the young crewman and put on a fake smile that he reserved for politicians.

"So nice to hear from you Mr. Governor; how can I be of assistance?"

"Get over here you fool we are being bombarded by a rebel fleet."

The com went blank and the general quarter's siren filled the ship.

"Helmsmen plot course to Chepin III and execute with all possible speed."

As the second frigate blew in half Sean smiled. They had been skilled but their ships were too slow to fight the Nightstalker. The cruiser loomed in front of him and Sean simply groaned.

_That thing is the size of an apartment building. I don't think my weapons will even get through the shields._

With nothing left to do but that Sean took the power from life support to increase the shields and anything that didn't have to do with either weapons or engines. Routing that power through the engines he crossed himself and grabbed the control stick.

"Sir Rebel purity just blew in half and the Imperials should be here any time should I set course to Hoth?"

"NO" hissed the captain. _That bastard killed most of my men; no way am I going to leave him alive. _"Open fire all forward batteries, and come about don't let him get behind us."

"Yes sir," murmured the helmsmen, _this is madness, if he doesn't kill us then the imperials will._

The air around the Nightstalker turned green and red as bolts and lasers flew past it. Sean pushed the engines as far as they would go and pulled a turn that would have destroyed him in atmosphere. He was sweating, and he heard the metal groan around him. While muttering the Lord's Prayer he pulled back on the stick and kept up the turn.

When he finally got into position behind the massive ship the firing stopped and it occurred to Sean just how many people he was about to kill on that ship. He stopped grinning and muttered last rites before pulling the trigger one last time.

The torpedoes went right up the engines and detonated in the engine room. The ship was leaking atmosphere through more than a dozen hull breaches and it corkscrewed out to open space completely gutted.

The Emperor's Fury came into real space in time to see the Nightstalker fire and the horrible effect it had. It seemed time had stopped for the people on the bridge. When somebody finally found his voice it was the XO. "Sir the Rebel fleet is destroyed, unidentified ship one has lowered shields and powered down weapons."

"We are being hailed."

"Lets hear him," said the captain as he walked over to the console once again. On the way the captain let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

The face that appeared on the screen was a young man. His brown hair was cut short, and he needed to shave. He was sweating and he looked exhausted. His green eyes had lost their fire and he ran a hand through his hair. When he didn't start off the captain spoke, "This is the imperial star destroyer emperor's fury identify yourself and state your situation."

Sean wet his dry lips and said, "My name is Sean Enders. My ship is the Nightstalker. If you have any rescue workers now is the time to send them down, they hit the space port and a factory complex. Also I request permission to come aboard."

"Permission granted. Go to the hanger and you will be escorted to my ready room. You have done the empire a great service today."


	2. uniforms and men

Chapter 2- Uniforms and men

When the screen went blank again the Captain gave orders to dispatch a shuttle to pick up the ejected pilots. Then he turned to the sensor operator and asked how many ships had been destroyed by the man he'd just spoken to.

"Well sir to start off we saw the cruiser explode add to that the burring hulk of a frigate off to the right and the pieces of a second frigate to its port a thousand meters. Then there are parts of about ten x-wings and there was probably one a-wing out as a recon screen. All told fourteen ships and probably close to a thousand men."

"Thank you for that information, I'll retire to my ready room to wait for him."

"Yes sir."

_Sith he killed an entire rebel fleet with that tiny smugglers ship. He might be a useful tactician and pilot if I can convince him to help._

Sean walked to the bottom of the ramp and nodded to the white armored stormtroopers waiting at the bottom. He stepped off the ramp and it locked up tight thanks to a spoken command in huttish. He wore a well worn flight suit and an equally used black battle fatigue jacket. The troopers looked at the high powered blaster on his thigh but they had not been told to disarm him so they made no comment about it. He followed them to the ready room and they opened the door. They didn't follow him but a young sailor with a coffee tray did.

"Glad to meet you Mr. Enders."

"Thanks for the coffee, and you can call me Sean." He responded as he took a sip of the hot black liquid. Having given out the coffee the young man retreated with the tray.

They shook hands and the captain indicated a seat. "I am Captain Jason Barden."

"Do you have any idea as to the situation planet side?"

"Yes, while you were on your way I comed down and the situation isn't good, the factory and starport were flattened, they are currently searching the rubble but nobody lived through that."

"Sithspawned bastards," followed by far more colorful curses in huttspeak was the response.

"You knew people down there?"

"My...My parents were in the star port waiting for me."

The captain winced upon hearing this, "sorry."

"Not your fault. Then he looked around himself and took the room in, as if it just hit him, "Captain, do you have a spare bunk and room for another crewman? I wanna fight."

"I have plenty of room but I want you as an officer with me on the bridge, your skill is far too valuable to be wasted firing a blaster or swabbing the deck."

Then there was a knock on the door and conversation stopped. "Yes?"

"Sir, we have a direct com link to the office of the commanding officer of the imperial navy. He wishes to speak to both of you."

They turned to look at the face on the com screen to their right and saw the face of the fleet admiral appear. "Captain did you destroy the rebel fleet operating in your area they've been attacking us for weeks."

"Well sir the fleet was destroyed but I am not the one who brought it about. I have two prisoners, the rest were done away with by the man standing next to me and his ship the Nightstalker."

The admiral's face turned and he noticed Sean for the first time. At first he seemed surprised, then pleased. "You destroyed the rebel fleet on your own?"

"Yes sir."

"Well thank you; they have been a serious problem for the navy in the area of late. What do you want as your reward; I can give you pretty much anything?"

"Sir my family was in that spaceport, I want to fight, join the navy, that's all."

The admiral studied him for a minute then said, "Captain the man standing next to you is now a commander. He is to take command of your fighter wings. Once settled you two will work as a team to burn out the rebel activity in the sector, understood?"

"Yes sir," was the instantaneous reply.

"You will get comed again with more details shortly is that understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Welcome to the navy."

Sean shook his head clear and looked pleadingly at Barden, "what do I do now?"

Brandon frowned, "you should go clean out your ship then get set up here, I want you to get to know the man you are replacing. He is due for a promotion anyways but the men might not like it or the timing."

Nodding, "Can I take my ship down to the planet and tie up a few lose ends?"

"Sure there will be a shuttle on call just tell them when and were to pick you up." Then he handed Sean a com and smiled.

"Thanks." Sean clipped the com to his belt and walked off. When he left he was followed by the stormtroopers to the shuttle bay. He talked to the crew that would get him told them that were he would be going and about how long it would take. Then he went into his ship and comed the tower. "Tower this is Nightstalker requesting clearance for takeoff."

"Nightstalker you are cleared for takeoff, come back healthy commander."

Then the Nightstalker left the ship and headed for nar sarra at full speed. The Nightstalker landed in a beat up old landing pad and the man who greeted him at the bottom of the stairs was just as bad. After negotiating a price and paying for 1 day's pad time he walked toward a cantina down the street. It was called the flying rat. The bar was a popular hangout for smugglers and he saw who he was looking for in a corner. Their names were Ben and Jess. To most people they were just scum, smugglers; however, to each other they were lovers and to Sean they were best buds.

"Sean, you old dog sit down it's been too long."

"Sean what is it?" asked a softer voice, both of them noticing his unease.

"Guys I came to say goodbye."

"Sean what happened?"

"My parents...my parents were on Chepin III. I destroyed the rebel fleet that did it and joined the navy."

The stunned silence lasted a few seconds. And was followed by, "Well at least now they have somebody worthwhile flying with them, you'll be a hero by the end of this Sean."

"I don't know but they were impressed. Gave me my own fighter wings so now all I have to figure out is what to do with em."

"Well, I'm really sorry about your folks, is there anything we can do?"

"Just drink to my luck every now and again; keep in touch too. I'll send you an address as soon as I can."

"Okay, be careful," said the softer voice in a whisper, then Jess gave him a hug and he shook hands with Ben. They left to go back to their ship and he looked after them for a while. Then he got a few shots of corelian whiskey. Once his throat was properly on fire he walked back to the landing pad and talked to the owner eventually he negotiated him down to a decent price a month to store his ship and let nobody near it. He warned the man about the security systems; once he was sufficiently frightened he walked out side and comed the shuttle.

When the shuttle showed up he got on and looked out the window as he watched nar sarra fade.

At the same time the captain was holding a glass of whiskey as well. He toasted his XO. "Well if he has any idea on how to command he will do a great job but he is going to need some help."

"Yea, but who?"

"No idea, maybe a chief. Let's hope he meets someone and he can get them to go with him to teach him a few things. I'll send an Ensign to meet him later."

The chief of the boat was the highest ranking non officer on the star destroyer. He had been in the navy for almost thirty years, and today had him confused. _Well at least the kid has some skill but he's probably got no idea what's going on now._

The chief as he was called walked through his ship; stopping that train of thought he looked up and saw that the shuttle bays were ahead. 'Well might as well find out if they sent anybody to take care of the poor kid.' The chief walked in the door and looked around. What he saw was very amusing, there was a young brown haired man looking around totally perplexed and it showed all over his face.

_Sith, I knew this was a bad idea, just what do I do now? Well that guy is old enough to pity me and to know what's going on; maybe I ought to ask him. _Once finished debating with himself, Sean walked slowly over to the chief. Who, he noticed had been watching him the entire time. Sean looked him up and down when he got to his position just inside the room. _Big guy and older than all the others._ In fact the chief was the oldest man on the boat, and with his wide shoulders and platinum crew cut he was no less imposing. The man almost radiated experience and respect.

_He's not so bad, at least he's a man not a boy and judging by the blaster and the beat up clothes he's been around the block a few times. _"Are you the pilot of the nightstalker?"

_Word travels fast around here, well at least he can give me directions. _"Yes, name is Enders."

"Chief of the boat, you can call me chief. Are you joining us sir?"

"Sir? Oh yea well I am but I haven't a clue as to what I'm supposed to do now. They made me a commander but I was never in the navy so I'm a little..."

"Lost?"

"Yea that's about the sum of it. I don't know where I'm gonna stay and I don't think they want me walking around like this all the time." He indicated the beat up flight suit and fatigue jacket.

"Well come on then we need to get you quarters and a uniform. Is that all you're stuff?" indicating two small black bags slung over his shoulder.

"Pack light because I don't own much." They walked to a shaft and rode to the level with the officer's quarters. The chief showed him the only empty one; it was small but not so bad. Then they walked towards the ships store.

"Uh chief this wont be polite but do you have any idea what a commander is paid because I'm renting a pad for my ship and if I don't make the rent then..."

_How about that, he's not an ass about his new rank and he has no idea just how much comes with it. _Grinning the chief responded, "You have more than enough to pay the rent don't worry, officers make small fortunes."

"Oh. Never really had much more than my ship, all my money went into keeping myself in spare parts and food."

Once they had gotten him rank insignia, papers, and ID's he stopped short of the uniforms. "Chief do you happen to have an old one I can borrow, I'll replace it for you but kind of used to my old clothes you know."

The chief grinned and took Sean back to his cabin. "This ought to do it."

The uniform that the chief handed Sean was about his size and a bit worn, and it was made of the same rough fabric that Sean wore.

"Thanks for that, just pick a uniform next time we get paid and I'll handle the bill."

"Okay, now tomorrow I'll meet you outside your room at six o'clock to make sure you have all the stuff on right before you go to meet all the other officers for breakfast okay?"

"Yea, thanks chief."

"Just take it to the tailor so he can sew on the patches and get some sleep."

"G'Night chief."

"G"Night Commander."


	3. new arrivals

Chapter 3- new arrivals

Sitting in the officers mess all of the high ranking officers waiting in their seats. They were all anxious to see the newly commissioned commander Enders. And they were supposed to eat together so they waited for him looking a bit longingly at the piles of food that the chef had cooked for them. When he arrived he was wearing his uniform smartly and was given a push from the chief into the room. The chief then turned back towards the crews mess. Once the door closed everybody got food and asked questions, mostly at the same time. While piling a plate with waffles he answered questions about the battle, were he was born, and who his parents were. Those had an obvious effect and after the first time they weren't mentioned again. Once he answered the questions and ate everybody stared at him eventually he couldn't take it and said, "What is it?"

"Oh don't worry," said the captain, "they waited for you and none of them expected you to be squared away by now. You see we didn't realize you would come back so quickly so there was nobody sent to meet you at the ship."

"Oh that's okay the chief showed me around and got me a uniform, how do you people get around this place, its huge?"

"Ah good old chief." Smiled one.

"Well at least he got good help," said the chief engineer.

"Right, back to your posts we are going to run a few exercises today to show what this ship is capable of to our new companion and I want all routine maintenance done before the day is out. We need to be ready for major operations understood?"

There was no response, they all just stared. "The ship will be back on duty in two days I expect that we will be ready by then, get to work."

After that they filled out complaining and talking about how to get the stuff done in time. When they were gone the Captain took Commander Enders to the bridge and they watched the tie fighters launch. Just before diner there was one exercise left to complete. Sean who had been watching quietly all day turned to the captain and asked, "This is the exercise were they have to capture a shuttle full of rebel spies without destroying it right?"

"Yes it is; it is one of the few that my men have some trouble with."

"Do you mind if I join the exercise and talk to the pilots involved?"

"You will fly with them into combat; I just didn't know you were qualified with the tie."

Sean nodded and replied, "I'll fly the shuttle first so call the pilots and tell them to wait."

Sean walked down to the hanger and introduced himself to the pilots of the shuttle and the tie's. Then he asked them why they had trouble with it. The response was that the tie didn't have an ion cannon and that it was hard to hit the engines because they were heavily shielded. The shuttle pilots said it was hard for them because the shuttle was not nearly as maneuverable as the fighters. Sean smiled and told the tie's that he would go with them the second time but he would go with the shuttle the first. They groaned when they heard they would have to do it twice but were too worried about having a new officer to complain. Then Sean went back into the shuttle and told its pilots that they would learn something and that he would teach them as much as he could afterwards.

"Commander you are cleared to launch."

"Thanks tower, launching now."

With that the shuttle took off and Sean's hands flew across the consoles. Once outside he told the tie's to attack. Then he took all of the power the ship had weapons, shields, life support, everything and fed it to the engines. As low power blaster shots flew by he started to dodge.

_Mother of god did he just jump away in that shuttle. He flew it like it was a fighter, and he got away. _"Were did he go with that shuttle?"

Just then the shuttle remerged from hyperspace next to the star destroyer. "Sir that was a wonderful little exercise you run here. If someone can have a set of pilot gear for a fighter and a holo projector I think I will have to teach a short lesson for all of them and run this a few times. Also sense we probably won't make it to diner, can you send down some food for them, I hate to fly on an empty stomach."

"Alright commander the stuff will be there and afterwards can you meet me in my ready room to tell me how you learned to fly like that."

"Alright Captain see you then."

The pilots sat with rapt attention as Sean told them what they had done wrong and what they had done right. It was the second day of exercises and to many of them it seemed an eternity. Still they all respected the commander by now. He had flown with them and during a few simulated battles done an excellent job of winning with them still alive. They had eaten diner two hours before and now that his critique was finished he wanted to have them attack the ship again. When he had first told them it was an exercise that morning it had seemed madness to attempt such a thing but he had shown them how. They got into their ships as he headed for the bridge were he would try to and inevitably stop them with a hail of simulated blaster shots. They had only succeeded at the attack once, and that time he was flying with them directing the attack while dodging shots himself.

Fifteen minuets later it seemed as though their earlier conclusion that he was insane seemed very appropriate. They had all been killed and there was almost no damage done to the star destroyer... the result forecast in the text book. All of the pilots were sitting in the chairs they had left in the corner of the hanger. They had been using them on and off all day. He walked down into the room and they all looked at him. "Pilots, it was a nice try but you do have to remember the firepower this ship possesses. A rebel cruiser isn't quite so large but it can still kill you if you happen to be right in front of it Bryson."

They all laughed even him, he had been the first tie shot down, as he came across the bow of the ship right into the sights of a blaster turret.

"Well guy's that was the last exercise you get for today. Engineering finished building my TIE so we can start dogfights together tomorrow. You are all allowed to sleep in; it's been a rough two days.

They cheered and laughed as he walked out then dispersed. Sean himself walked towards his cabin. He didn't even make it to the room. A messenger ran up to him and said, "Sir you're needed in the captains ready room apparently someone important wants to talk to you."

"Thanks."

As he sprinted toward the ready room he wondered who it could be. _Probably the fleet admiral with orders or some politician wanting to speak to me and the captain. _He was wrong.

"Hey Captain who is on the com..." As closed the door he froze. The face on the screen was none other than Vader.

"Commander I trust your tardiness has a good excuse?"

He swallowed then answered confidently, "Off course lord Vader I was in the hanger with the tie pilots. We have trained all day and I'm proud of how much they have accomplished."

"Well good to hear you aren't wasting your time. I have comed because I have sent two people to you in a shuttle, they should arrive tomorrow. One is my best interrogator. The other is a gift to you from the emperor."

"The emperor," Sean stammered, the enormity of all this suddenly hitting him, "you talked to the emperor about me?"

"Yes I did," was Vader's response. Were he still human Vader would probably have laughed at how the admiral turned white when he realized what had been said.

"He was extremely pleased and thought it right to send you a reward. You will understand when the shuttle arrives."

"Yes sir. Can we stay and train for a while before setting out to hunt rebels lord Vader? I am worried about taking men into combat that I do not know well at all. We would be more effective if I had time to get to know them."

"How long would you require to train them?"

"Not long lord, about a week?"

"Granted, I may com again; try not to be late next time."

"Of course Lord Vader."

Once the screen went blank Sean let out a breath and turned to the Captain. "He really gets to you doesn't he?"

"Yes, Lord Vader is very powerful, and the stories don't do him justice." Then he grinned, "wanna bet what this gift of the Emperor thing is?"

"Nope, because I have no idea what the hell is going on around here anyway."

"Right so how are the pilots coming along, I never trained them this hard."

"Well, you weren't a fighter pilot; I just want to see them live through this and give me as much help as possible. Still in the end it's the big ship that does the most damage."

"True, but they are much better off and I haven't given you enough time to get ready and acquainted with a TIE."

"Nonsense, as long as I'm here I have to do something useful. I get way too bored to be effective if not. Even if operations start in a week I'm still going to need some help adjusting. I was wondering if I could spend some time with the chief going over rules, and how the navy works. I asked him and he said he'd do it provided I asked you."

Captain Bardon nodded, "Just don't put him in a TIE, the man wouldn't refuse but he's worth far more alive."

"Are you kidding of course, besides the old man will probably die of old age before we get to a fight."

They laughed a bit and drank some of that Corelian whiskey the captain had. After goodbyes they went to their respective quarters and slept.

The next day they got breakfast and sat on the bridge. Most of the ship was resting, and the bridge wasn't as crowded as normal.

The shuttle came out of hyperspace, so Sean shook hands with Captain Bardon and walked towards the shuttle bay. When he showed up the chief was waiting along with the storm troopers who stood at attention as an honor guard.

A squad of storm troopers walked down the ramp and took up positions next two his, then three people walked down the ramp. He looked at each member of the party. One was a black uniformed man, unmistakably the interrogator. The second walked behind him also in a black uniform like an assistant. The last was an incredibly beautiful woman. She was wearing a black skin tight jumpsuit. _Damn who is she, gods she is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. _She looked to be about twenty, with thick brown hair that fell past her shoulders. She was about five ten to match his even six. And she had curves in all the right places. Her skin was smooth and tanned; she wore only small gold earrings as jewelry.

"Commander, I am Dr. Matts, this is my assistant, Mr. Connor."

Sean nodded acknowledging him but unwilling to shake his hand. When the woman did not speak and no one moved to introduce her he asked, "Uh ma'am who are you?"

The answer came in a soft husky voice that was nearly addictive to Sean, "My name is Loren. I am here as a reward from the emperor."

"You're what?"

"I am here to stay with you because of what you have done for the empire," she said matter of factly.

Sean instantly had a picture of here naked lying on his bed but he squashed it and calmed down before answering. "Please send the emperor my regards and thanks."

"Chief where are you?"

"Right here Commander." Chief stood next to him waiting for his orders.

He turned and said quietly. "Get the interrogators squared away and make sure their quarters have a security cam in front. Then get some sleep, I think were both going to need it."

He frowned but nodded, "Yes sir. See you tomorrow."

"You too chief."

The interrogators were staring. "What is it, is something wrong."

"No sir it's just...unusual for an officer to address an enlisted man in that manner is all sir."

"Right well I've been in the navy for less than a week so I really don't mind if I every break any real big rules tell me because I might not know. As for chief, he's one of the most knowledgeable and experienced people I know, so I want you to show him respect even if you outrank him understood?"

"Yes sir."

He turned to the captain and indicated Loren's back, as she walked away, with a slight move of his head. The captain just grinned and shrugged very slightly. Knowing she was on the way to his cabin he said, "It's too bad."

"What?"

"If I had picked her up in a cantina or anything I would be fine with it but not as the emperor's present..."

The Captain chuckled and replied, "You'll figure it out...besides she's quite the looker even if you are too much the gentlemen to admit it."

"See you in the morning."

"You too."

With that Sean walked toward his cabin and the woman waiting inside it.

"Was wondering when you would get back." The flight suit top was zipped down pretty low now. _Christ how the hell do I ask this? Well don't suppose she'll be offended I mean from the hanger..._

"Loren, I try to be a gentleman, so I'm not gonna ask you to do anything...that you don't want to do so don't worry about what you were sent here to do, but I … do you want to stay?"

Loren just smiled. _He's pretty handsome, I think I made out well, Janet got that guy old enough to be her father; the gentlemen act never lasts but I get a good looking fighter pilot. Cool._

Sean plopped down onto the small couch in his room and took off his boots. Once that was done he lost the top of the uniform. Then he went to the fresher to brush his teeth.

Loren giggled then laid down on the bed without her boots and fell asleep. When he got out of the fresher Sean saw her lying there sound asleep. He walked over and tucked her in before collapsing on the couch.


	4. good nights sleep

Chapter 4- good nights' sleep

Chief walked up to the door smiling. He was carrying a breakfast tray because the Commander needed to eat and He'd probably sleep late too if I had a woman like that. But when he knocked on the door it was opened by Loren and she was still wearing all of the clothes she'd had the day before excepting her boots.

"I figured you needed to eat. I brought you both some breakfast."

"Thanks." The chief looked past her and saw the admiral getting off the couch and massaging his shoulder.

"Hey chief, what time is it?"

"Late Sir, but if you are going to keep training them like you did before you needed the rest."

"Right, o' wait I didn't introduce everybody, Lauren this is the Chief of the Boat, Chief this is Lauren. Chief you don't happen to have that report on the engines and fighters do you?"

"In fact I do, I'll assemble all the pilots and set the captain to spinning up the ship for all the drills you will inevitably run."

"Chief, that was my first day you haven't seen anything yet. I will whip these boys into shape; by the end of this week we'll be ready to take on Courescant." Chuckling the chief left the two of them with paperwork and breakfast.

"Well he seems like a nice guy."

"Great man, but I don't know him as well as I would like, been in the navy less than a week."

"Well you'll get used to it. So what did you do? All I got on the news and my assignment notice was that you joined the navy a few days ago starting as a commander and got me for 'services rendered to the empire.'"

He frowned at the way she said it but responded. "I used to be a smuggler. I learned how to fly in a beat up old ship on my home planet. My dad was a smuggler too, and he managed to save up enough to get the Nightstalker. Then when I got old enough I helped him run it. He retired two years ago and I got the ship. I was so busy getting shipments in to pay off my old debts and sending money so that my parents would be able to get a house to retire in. I came to see them after they went on a little trip to Chepin III for their anniversary. You know the rest."

"No I don't, they didn't tell us anything."

"You mean you don't know about the bombing, the fleet or well me?"

"No, all I know is that you did something big and that bad stuff happened to the colony on Chepin that's all."

"Sith, well when I got out of hyperspace there was a rebel fleet in orbit of the planet. They fired down on a munitions complex and on the spaceport. Nobody survived. I saw them kill my parents, so I put my skills to use. When the fury came out of hyperspace I had finally gotten behind the only surviving ship, a rebel cruiser. They watched me destroy it with all hands."

Sean looked forlorn remembering how many people he had killed. She moved towards him and squeezed his shoulder. He looked surprised but the pain was gone from his eyes.

"Thanks."

"You'll be fine. Now don't think about your parents, concentrate on these pilots. I'll be there with you the whole time okay?"

"Alright, and that would mean a lot. Who knows, you might learn something."  
They walked to the hanger bay side by side Sean leaning over just enough that he could feel their shoulders touch. It was all the comfort he needed to forget his sorrow and clear his mind. The pilots came to attention when he got into room and he looked them up and down. "You all get to start the day off with a little exercise. Suit up and fly out to the front of the ship. Wait there for orders."

The men ran into their ships and launched. The chief was standing next to Lauren by the door and he asked, "What are we going to do first?"

"Tell all forward batteries to open fire with practice rounds. Ask the bridge to record how long till they're all hit."

"Yes sir." Then the chief spoke into a com and they all started walking towards the bridge. When they reached there one of the younger men stood and announced that the entire wing of tie's had been "destroyed" by the batteries in exactly six seconds. The chief restrained himself from laughing and Sean just smiled. Lauren then stood silently behind the chief's right shoulder at his position on the bridge.

"Right, tell them to hold while I come out and divide up into squadrons. This is going to be a long day."

The last exercise of the day was another incident of Sean flying off in a shuttle with a befuddled group of tie pilots wondering how he did it.

He was starting to get used to having Loren there with him, even though he did not realize it. She was soaking up all the lessons he gave to others and he was quite amazed at the range of information she was starting to acquire. When the door closed he blew out a breath and collapsed on the bed. After a second he realized it was her bed and started to get up.

"Oh come on we are two adults we can share a bed without anything happening, you need the rest anyways."

"Alright, as the lady orders just let me brush my teeth so I can collapse."

A few minutes later he came out of the 'fresher, and she was wearing a tank top and sleep pants. This time around he grabbed pajama bottoms as well and hopped in bed.

"Night Lauren"

"Night Sean"

They both took their sides of the bed and promptly drifted off to sleep. When Sean woke up he felt something warm on his chest and side. Well that's odd, he thought groggily as he opened his eyes and realized what the warmth was. It was a beautiful woman cuddled next to him with her head on his chest. Oh god it's Lauren if she wakes up now. Then the body started to stir, _too late_.

When Lauren started to wake up she felt so safe, so warm, it was like she was being held. She wanted for anything to stay in that dream, but then the dream drifted away and the feeling was still there. _Wait. Where am I, uh oh what is that? That's an oh no_. What she was holding on to was a very gentlemanly and very good looking commander who looked like he was about to die.

_She's going to kill me, he he well, at least I die happy_. Then Sean's mind began to wander, alright _let's not think things like that about innocent friends who happen to be very good looking_. So they both waited for the other to jump out of the bed. When that didn't happen Sean started thinking of how to politely extricate himself from this. Then Lauren snuggled up into his chest and asked in a groggy voice, "what time is it?"

"It's only oh seven hundred."

"Stay here for a few minuets then." Came the response as she got even closer to Sean. He grinned. Better response then expected. They stayed that way for a quarter of an hour before they got dressed quickly and ran to the officer's mess for food.

For days the wing trained constantly, Sean and Loren took their meals in the hanger with the other pilots. The day before they were supposed to start operations the fighters and bombers were able to inflict heavy damage on the ship, destroy its 'fighter screen,' and get away with minimal casualties. Sean went to bed happy, he wasn't lonely any more and he was commanding the best unit in the navy.


	5. waking and fighting

Ch – 5 – waking and fighting

Loren frowned, the expression looking out of place on her beautiful visage. She had her head lying on Sean's chest and was silently studying him. _I can't bring myself to hate him, even if I tried I couldn't_. Burned into her mind was her hate for the empire and everything it stood for but that didn't apply to the men she had grown to know. The squadron was an extended family which she had never had, and Sean was her best friend though she sometimes caught herself thinking of him as more.

She knew that today was the first day of active service for Sean and his team. They were going to be thrown against the rebels and the pirates in the sector like a finely crafted spear. She knew he would kill rebels, people she looked up too, but she still could not hate him for it, any of it. Sighing she leaned into the crook of his arm for a few moments of peace before the hell of the day was cast upon them.

The pilots had gathered into the new squadron ready room. They were all now members of the newly formed Imperial Knights. Their shoulder patches showing a finely crafted sword with the imperial ensign set in the handle.

Sean took his time moving his eyes from face to face, his friends, his pilots. They had all eaten and were sitting in small groups chatting. For most of the pilots it seemed like an eternity before they heard the klaxon sound. After it did the chief's voice boomed through out the ship, "Attention all hands, rebel corvettes have attacked the orbital base on Sheridan, battle stations, we will enter the system in ten minuets; fighters prepare for launch."

Everyone in the room jumped up and ran for the door at the same time.

The Rebel corvettes Vindicator, Indefatigable, and Glory came out of hyperspace surrounded by their fighter screen of X-wings. The two attached A-wings flew out to point and the ships lumbered forward. The X-wings made torpedo runs to soften up the instillation then the bigger ships attacked. They flew around the station fairing cannons and torpedoes, along with the fighters. The heavy weapons on the station were ineffectual against the swarm of small fast ships and the space around it turned green as its shields buckled. The whole station shook, and parts of the armor ran down the sides in rivers of molten metal. Air leaked out and burned from hull breaches, and the hanger blew apart before most of the fighters could launch. Those few that did were cut to pieces because they were alone and didn't know what to do without orders.

Aboard the bridge of the Indefatigable same time

"Sir, the station is coming apart, it has lost all weapons and cannot sustain its orbit. Estimate it will break up in the atmosphere in five minuets."

"Understood, get us out of here."

Before the order could be passed along, space coughed up a Victory class star destroyer.

Cursing, the rebel captain called out, "Belay my last, X-wings hold off the bombers as long as possible then get out of here, corvettes make for the rally point now!"

The TIE interceptors from the Knights pounced on the A-wings before they were able to retreat and both were destroyed in seconds by the massive volume of fire. Then the interceptors broke off into fire teams and tried to make an end run around the X-wings. The X-wing commander smartly had only part of his force move to them. In this time the rest of the command had launched from the fury and was bearing down on the line of X-wings. The interceptors broke from fire teams to wing pairs and got into their formation before the superior firepower of the rebel ships could be effective. Jinking to avoid missiles and shots the X-wings were kept from taking a meaningful part of the second dogfight happening a short distance away.

The main flight of X-wings had killed two TIE fighters but they had already lost a ship and they were being driven back by the well coordinated TIE fire teams. Despite their attempts to get through they hadn't been able to get at the bombers in the middle of the formation.

Seconds later the bombers reached torpedo range to the retreating corvettes as they began to make the transition to hyperspace. The Glory suffered twelve strikes to the engine room and exploded in a huge flash.

The remaining ships broke up and made it to hyperspace. The TIE interceptors had killed the other two x-wings sent to hold them off.

"Knights check in." Sean called out as soon as the rebels had fled. Three people would never check in. The rebel losses were far worse, five star fighters and a corvette.


	6. honoured dead

Chapter 6 – Honored Dead

Sean strode onto the bridge in a crumpled flight suit. It was still sticky with drying sweat and he had his helmet in his hands. "Commander Enders reporting as ordered."

The captain smiled and walked over to meet him. "You look a bit under the weather but that was a wonderful success."

Sean frowned and replied quietly, "It would have been a success if I got all my men back, sir."

"Do not worry about a couple of conscripts' commander; anyways I was wondering if you would join me in the captain's mess for dinner tonight?"

Anger flared in Sean's eyes but he kept calm and replied, "They were my pilots, sir, and I shall be dinning with the unit to hold a memorial, perhaps some other time."

Frowning, the captain replied, "Very well, have a good meal." Then he turned around and walked away without waiting for a response.

As Sean walked back out the door the chief followed him, "That was not a wise thing to do sir."

"Chief, I shared drinks with that man, talked to him about my parents, and he just told me that the lives of my men, my friends are meaningless."

The chief frowned. The superior attitude that the captain possessed was not nearly as bad as some others, but it was a common thing among imperial officers. If Sean didn't learn fast then he would find himself in some trouble, "Sir, that is true however his opinion is that of the fleet, and far less abrasive than some, would that you keep this in mind when you hear him speak."

Sean just smiled, "As always chief trying to keep me outa trouble, I will but not today. I couldn't hear bout that now." After a pause of thought he continued, "Why don't you come join us, we'll be eating in about an hour, and drinks taste best with company."

The chief nodded, then he thanked his friend before walking back to his room for a few short minuets of rest. In an hour he showered and headed off to the squadron room.

The Knights had brought down food from the cafeteria and set it on a table against the wall. After heaping good food onto their plates, everyone took the single mug of drink they were allowed. All of the tables in the room had been pushed together to make a single long table save one. On it sat the helmets of the dead men, they were burned and twisted but they had been recovered from space during salvage and they each had a picture of the man who had worn them alongside. At the head of the table sat their commander. When everyone had arrived and taken their seats Enders stood with his mug. He had thought for an hour about what to say then decided to wing it as he was terrible at speeches, "Lord, today we have sent you three of our friends and many of our enemies. They were Knights; they died well and have earned their places by your side. Protect our families and our fallen that we might continue to win victories in their name."

Everyone smiled and took a sip of their drink, the warm feeling in their bodies taking a bit of the sharpness of their grief. The knights ate in a respectful silence and looked around to remember the faces.

Their commander sat with them wearing no badges of rank, no aloofness, he sat as one of them. For that short time all that mattered was that they were surrounded by their friends. They remembered the lost as having been great men, perhaps better than they had known.

When the comm. buzzed in the officer's mess the captain stood to answer it. He nearly spit out the food as he was chewing when Darth Vader's face appeared on the screen. "You have engaged rebel forces today?"

"Yes, Lord Vader, I was going to make my report to you after dinner."

"I am not interested in your report; my men tell me only the Tie's were engaged. Where is the new commander?"

"He is dinning with his men lord, and he would have been there when I reported to you."

It was impossible to tell if Vader actually scowled under his helmet but the captain was sure he had. "He is eating with the fighter pilots?"

"Yes Lord Vader, he is holding some sort of memorial for his dead men."

Vader considered this for a minuet then replied, "Tell him to report to me when he has finished. Also put him on notice that we have been hearing of increased pirate activity in the sector, I hope you may put an end to that." Vader trailed off leaving little doubt as to what the consequences would be should they fail.

"Of course Lord Vader. I will have the Commander com you as soon as he finishes."

When Captain Barden walked into the squadron room he was unable to keep his surprise from showing on his face. The commander sat at one of the tables playing cards with a couple of pilots. The whore he had been given, sat on his lap and they looked at their shared cards. The men chuckled and cut jokes in his presence and for many of them he laughed. The others were reading or watching a holo vid on a screen at the front.

_He's gambling with the men. Sith and he looks pretty friendly with most of them. What's gone wrong here that the place looks like this, _thought the captain as he observed the scene. Then one of the pilots spotted him and yelled out at the top of his lungs, "Officer on Deck."

The whole room jumped to attention including the commander and his woman. Standing together they even managed to make the movement seem graceful.

Fuming at the circumstances he had found Enders in the captain opened his mouth to deliver a sharp reprimand.

He was cut off before he could start, "As you were," then to the woman, "gimmie a sec."

"Captain what can I do for you?"

Frowning Barden replied, "First you can explain the lack of discipline of your men and why you are participating, then you can come with me to present your report to the fleet."

Sean turned his head to look at his men now going about their business albeit with worried glances at the two standing in the doorway. When his gaze returned to the captain he replied, "None of my men has exceeded his alcohol ration or done anything to warrant trouble, were do you see the problem?"

Barden's anger returned a hundred fold and it seeped into his tone, "You may conduct your command as you will but this is a navy ship and it will abide by navy discipline."

"These men have lost friends today and may lose more tomorrow, it is hardly fair to deny them time or a measure of comfort. As for me being here, they are my men, and they will not follow me into hell because they hate me. I earn their loyalty by my actions."

Teeth grinding but unable to come up with a suitable response Barden did a parade ground about face and walked with Sean in tow to the bridge.


	7. discipline of the fleet

Chapter 7- Discipline of the fleet

Sean silently glared at the back of the Captains head as he walked toward the officer's mess. Upon reaching their destination the Captain swept his angry glance across the room looking for something to vent his fury upon. The staff noticed immediately and he was denied any infraction to comment on. Still red in the face he turned to the door and walked into his mess. The com blinked and then Vader appeared once again, his ebony eyes boring into their own.

"Commander make your report."

With a slight nod of his head Sean answered, "Of course Lord Vader." Then he told the dark lord all that had happened on the mission from start to finish ending with when he walked off the bridge.

"Captain; do you have anything to add?"

Unwilling to give up the opportunity to undue his disgrace Braden started, "Yes I do Lord Vader, this man has destroyed the discipline of his unit. When I went in to get him he was gambling with his courtesan on his lap."

Vader was intrigued, the new commander had given his report with no difficulty and while he had showed no disrespect he did not seem to fear his lord. The captain on the other hand could not keep his hands from shaking slightly at his side. Vader looked to Sean's eyes only to find them watching the captain intently. He smiled evil under his mask; "Commander Enders I am sure you have an explanation for these offences, moreover it would be bad for your career to strike a superior officer."

Captain Braden let out a small gasp and turned his head to look at the pilot. When he looked into Sean's eyes he was suddenly afraid. The eyes seemed to be made of cold steel; Braden had just crossed a killer. No matter how much calm was registered on his face those eyes made him shiver and their gaze wavered only a second before returning to Vader.

"Of course my lord Vader."

"And what are your explanations for the offenses that the captain has mentioned?"

"My lord my men were gambling, I have no excuse nor do I desire one. My men were on alert, and unless something entertaining is done during that time it wears out their nerves.

"Perhaps." Vader liked this commander, not many had this much courage. And he was obviously an incredible combat commander.

"Lord Vader..."

"Silence." Vader roared as the captain tried to get a word in edgewise. "The commander has done nothing that requires punishment as far as I am concerned. Now there are smuggler convoys in the area as well as pirates. I suggest you get to work."

Commander Enders saluted Vader as his face disappeared from the com screen then he walked back out the door. The Captain did not follow him, he was shaking with a mixture of fear and rage.


End file.
